List of Duchess Productions' Movie + TV Spoofs
Movie Spoofs: #The Aristocats (Duchess Style) #Fievel the Woodpile Mouse #Beauty and the Jungle Emperor #Beauty and the Jungle Emperor 2: The Enchanted Christmas #Beauty and the Jungle Emperor 3: Duchess' Magical World #The Little Aristocat #The Little Aristocat (TV Series) #The Little Aristocat 2: The Return of the Sea #The Little Aristocat 3: Duchess' Beginning #Kimba the Red-Nosed Lion #O'Malley Claus is Coming to Town #Bonkers D. Bobcat (aka Frosty the Snowman) #The Animal Book #The Animal Book 2 #Unico (Dumbo) #Chibiusa in Wonderland #Duchess in Humanland #The Aristocat King #The Aristocat King 2: O'Malley's Pride #The Aristocat King 1½ #The Aristocat Guard: Return of the Roar #The Aristocat Guard 2: The Rise of Red #Toon Story #Toon Story 2 #Toon Story 3 #A Cat's Life #The Bobcat King #The Bobcat King 2: Bonkers' Pride #The Bobcat King 1½ #The Bobcat Guard: Return of the Roar #The Bobcat Guard 2: The Rise of Fat Cat #Duchess and the O'Malley #Duchess and the O'Malley 2: Oliver's Adventure #Kimba's Dragon #Atom's Fox Beast #The Sword in the Stone (Duchess Style) #Kenichi and the Giant Peach #Kimba Pan #Kimba Pan 2: Return to Neverland #Makoto (Moana) #Duchana #Kimba and Company #Nyan and Company #Danny and Basil: The Movie #Cats Don't Dance (Duchess Style) #The Lioness Princess # The Lioness Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain # The Lioness Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Kingdom # The Wizard of Oz (Duchess Animal Style) # Who Framed Marsupilami # Space Jam (Duchess Animal Style) # Wacky Tunes: Back in Action # Duchess White and the Seven Toons # Rei White and the Seven Animals # All Animals Go to Heaven # All Animals Go to Heaven 2 # Duchesstasia # Bonkers the Magnificent # The Jungle Before Time # The Incredibles (Duchess Human Style) # The Farmer Cat and the Aristocat # Kimba, Timmy, Tom Sawyer: The Three Musketeers # The White Lion of Notre Dame # The Guardian Cat of Notre Dame # O'Malleyladdin # O'Malleyladdin 2: The Return of Fat Cat # O'Malleyladdin 3: The King of Thieves # O'Malley and the Beanstalk # Lyra's Nest # The Rescuers (Duchess Style) # The Rescuers Down Under (Duchess Style) # Duchlan # Ladylan # The Marsupilami's New Groove # The Marsupilami's New Groove 2: Scooby's New Groove # The Kung Fu's New Groove # The Kung Fu's New Groove 2: Brock's New Groove # O'Malleycules # The Great Aristocat Detective # The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective # How the Dog Stole Christmas (1966) # How the Dog Stole Christmas (2000) # The Panther in the Hat (2003) # Marsupilami (The Lorax) # Duchlina # Reilina TV Spoofs: * Sailor Duchess * Bonkers and Roger Rabbit * The Aristocat Guard * The Little Aristocat (TV Series) * Marsupilami and Maurice * The Bobcat Guard * O'Malleyladdin (TV Series) * My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic * The Marsupilami's New School * The Kung Fu's New School Category:Channels Category:Duchess Productions